


Confusion on the Sunny

by LillianMontane



Series: One Piece Drabble Collection [3]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianMontane/pseuds/LillianMontane
Summary: Typical Strawhat confusion and hilarity





	Confusion on the Sunny

“Did I just hear what I think I heard?” Nami stared wide-eyed at Brook as they passed the door leading to the aquarium bar. Before she could say anything else, another low moan cut through the night air. 

 

“Certainly sounds like someone is enjoying himself.” Brook raised an eyebrow as he answered. (As much as a skeleton could anyway.)

 

“Yeah, but in the aquar...” Nami cut off abruptly. As the person in the bar spoke, both their jaws hit the floor.

 

“Stop moving, Cook.”

 

“Ahhh, damn Marimo, it hurts!”

 

“It’ll feel better in a minute. Just relax.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say...” Sanji grumbled back.

 

“Did you forget you asked for this? This was your idea, remember?”

 

“Yeah I know, but...”

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

“No. Keep going, just... can you use more of that oil?”

 

The duo outside the door glanced at each other. A blush had risen on Nami’s face, and Brook had yet to close his fallen jaw. Wordlessly, they turned and left the area.

 

*****

 

The next morning at breakfast, Nami and Brook sat next to each other whispering conspiratorially. Other than a few odd glances thrown here and there, the meal passed normally. As the crew were filing out, though, Nami noticed that their swordsman had carried all the dishes back to the kitchen for their chef, and had spoken quietly with him before coming back in the galley and looking for Chopper.

 

“Chopper, can I talk to you?”

 

“Sure, Zoro. I’m just going to the infirmary to inventory my supplies. What’s up?”

 

“That oil isn’t working so great. Is there anything else we can use?” The door swung shut before Nami could hear their doctor’s response. She raised an eyebrow, thinking ‘this wasn’t just a one time thing?’

 

*****

 

Late that day, Nami caught up with Zoro, figuring to get some answers straight from the source.

 

“Zoro, I heard you in the aquarium bar the other night.” Receiving no response other than his normal scowl, she continued, “It sounded like Sanji wasn’t as into it as you were.”

 

“Look, if you want to know, you’ll have to ask the cook. He didn’t want anyone to know, so I am not telling you.”

 

“Fine. But if you hurt him...”

 

“I’m not hurting him, Nami. It’s for his own good. Besides, we do more damage to each other in just normal conversation that this can do.” The conversation ended as Zoro simply walked away without listening to Nami’s reply.

 

*****

 

That night, they met in the aquarium again.

 

“Ok Cook, Chopper gave me something else to use. It is self-heating too.”

 

“Oh just get on with it.”

 

“Listen, I’m doing this to help you. You don’t have to be so grumpy about it.”

 

“I know, I know. Sorry. It’s just... it really hurts.”

 

“Of course it does, but the more we do this, the better it will be. Now get over here.”

 

Sanji grumbled his way across the room to sit on the couch next to the swordsman.

 

Outside the closed door, Nami stood listening. She was doing this for Sanji’s own good. For the good of the crew really. Definitely not to satisfy her own voyeuristic curiosities. Definitely not.

 

“Ouch! Be more gentle!”

 

“If I do, you’ll never make any progress.”

 

Nami decided this was a good a time as any to stop this. Opening the door, she slipped into the room. “Zoro, I told you not to hurt him!”

 

“Nami-swan?!”

 

“Damn sea-witch.”

 

“Oi, be nice to Nami!” Zoro just raised an eyebrow and continued his ministrations to the arm in his grasp.

 

Nami stopped short as soon as she came into view of the two men. Well this was not quite what she had been expecting. They sat side by side on the couch. Sanji had his arm stretched over in front of Zoro who held both hands around the chef’s elbow. An open jar of cream sat beside them. Yep, definitely not the situation she thought she’d encounter.

 

*****

 

“So after everything we heard, it was just a pulled ligament. Zoro was helping with his physical therapy to get it back to normal.” Nami and Brook stood leaning against the railing talking quietly to each other.

 

“Yo ho ho ho! And I had thought something completely different. Well, now that the excitement is over.... may I see your panties?”

 

Nami left the skeleton with a throbbing headache and stormed off to her room to hopefully spend the next few days in blissful solitude.


End file.
